


A Meeting

by Jetainia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: They decided to have a meeting with a hunter.





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> MC4A - Paranormal Phantasm  
> Beta: Aya Diefair

They had been planning this for a long time. All three of their kind had grown tired of being hunted down for what they were by indiscriminate hunters. John Winchester was by far one of the most indiscriminate hunters out there. It didn't matter to him if a vampire was no longer eating human blood, if a werewolf was stopping themselves from eating hearts, or if the witches were not performing foul acts with their demon-granted powers. The dragons were mainly there to see the show, but they were happy to see one of the reasons they were now so endangered be threatened and hopefully humbled.

It had been decided to move on the full moon, when the werewolves were at their strongest. The vampires would do the luring, attacking the livestock and generally making a racket loud enough for even the densest hunter to see that something was happening. Sure enough, John Winchester rolled into town a few days after they had sent out the signals. The plan was in motion.

John spent two days hunting for the vampires he knew must be about somewhere. On the second day, during the twilight hours, he finally caught a glimpse of one of them. He followed it; not thinking about how easy it was to follow, or noticing that it was the full moon. The vampire led him to a large clearing. As soon as he stepped inside the ring of trees, a spark flared and the previously unseen pile of branches lit up in a huge bonfire.

Around the clearing stood different monsters. John recognised the werewolves and the vampires, he saw the dragons but had to work hard on believing they were there, those who seemed human he assumed to be witches. All of them were simply standing there, not moving to attack or flee. Just standing.

A vampire stepped forward. "I am Clarisse," she announced. "I am a vampire who does not partake in human blood and yet you would happily hunt me down and kill me."

Next was a witch. "I am Ruth. My powers, though given to me by a demon, are not used for evil. You know I have ten years to live and yet you would insist on ending my life before that date arrives."

"I am Carl," said a werewolf, also stepping forward. "My pack and I do not hunt humans and eat hearts. Yet you still hunt us down and exterminate us like our brethren who do not have our control."

A dragon lowered its head to John's level. "I am Harinathol. It is because of your people that my kind are so few."

Clarisse spoke again, making John's head snap to her. "You see us now in a large group. We brought you here and you would have no chance against all of us should we decide to attack. But that is not why you are here. See the vampires who are unaffected by your blood. See the werewolves standing calm. See the witches not cursing you. See the dragons standing by.

"We are not dangerous to those you protect from others of our kind. From those you call monsters and we call uncontrolled. We ask of you, now that you have seen we can be good, to check whether what you are hunting is truly deserving of your ire."

Ruth stepped closer to John, ignoring his tightening grip on the machete he carried. "Sleep," she commanded, "and remember our words."

John's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed into sleep. No one bothered to catch him as he fell to the ground. They may not wish to kill him, but that didn't mean they didn't mind if he had a few bruises in the morning. Carl hoisted the sleeping hunter onto his shoulders like a potato sack and set off with the rest of his pack to drop the hunter off at his motel. They were done for the night. Hopefully, their message was received, understood, and taken under advisement.


End file.
